Talina
Talina Son Talina is the daughter of Goku and Keiko. She is also the there eldest child and the older sister of Gohan, Goten, Goya and Gosena. She is raised by her parents until until age 5. You see Talina had (and still has) vast ammounts of power and strength inside her. Kami could sense her immense energy, so he had Mr.Popo go to Earth and get her. They told her of the dangers of her powers so she agreed to go back to the Lookout with them. Once, she arrived she got in contact with her parents and explained her situation. After hours of bickering between her parents and Kami it was decided, she would stay there at the Lookout to train and learn to control her immense power. Talina would stay at the Lookout all throughout her life to train, she even meets the love of her life there. P.S. Talina also helped in the major battles such as the battles with Vegeta, Frieza, Cell and even Majin Buu. Talina and Jace go Majin after being called to hell to fight Babidi. Talina's Powers Talina is a mental and a physical fighter but unlike most fighters she is a perfect combination of both (50% physic/mental fighter, 50% physical fighter). She has a lot of her father Goku's techniques also she has a lot of Piccolo and Kami's techniques as well. She has techniques such as Goku's Spirit Bomb, Kaio Ken and many more she also has Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon (has more of his techniques) and Kami's Grid Search Technique (many more from him). Talina also has the essence of the saiyans. You see when she has still inside Keiko all the saiyans that were killed in the blast on Vegeta (or that were killed by Frieza or his men) were looking for a saiyan host. They found out that Bardock's son Kakarot was going to have a child, so they decided to wait until Talina was born then they would bind all there life forces, strengths and powers to her. When she was born she was still and blue but in a matter of seconds the saiyans bond there life forces and powers to her so she begin to get some color and begin to cry. As she grew up her power and strength got very high, also when the saiyan wanted to do or say something they simply control her, her eyes change from deep purple to shiny black. But Talina doesn't remember what the saiyans' do or say. If she fights it, she only remembers it when she doesn't fight. Talina also possesses Omnikinesis which allows her to have access to all forms of -kinesis. Talina also has a hidden technique that allows her to be able to adapt powers and other techniques. She can also go Super Saiyan until level 10 the highest of any saiyan fighter. Though Talina is a powerful fighter she is still willing to lay her life down for the innocent. Later on During her time training at the Lookout her power increases so it got harder to find her a good training partner. She had already far surpassed Asper so Kami created a training partner for her, one that had all her power (not all techniques). This boy was Jace, though she didn't know the saiyans did but they kept it a secret. Jace and Talina didn't mean to fall in love but they do and when she is 14 she gets pregnant with a boy named Prince. She gives birth at 15 then at 15 she get pregnant with a girl named Tylie. Talina and Jace have another child a boy named RT. They also adopt a namekian boy named Tuscan and a Yardronian boy named Varicose. Talina loves Jace and her kids and she would do anything at all for them. Personality Talina has pretty much 2 personalities. Her real personality is kind and a lot like Goku's with a touch more of will and stubborness. But her alternate personality is very moody and dark, also stubborn and sassy. That is the saiyans personality. But no matter what personality Talina still loves her family and she'd do anything for them. Trivia -Is 50% physical fighter -Is a full blooded saiyan -Has purple ki -Her eyes change color when the saiyan take over -Has 3 biological kids Category:Saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Maja Z-Fighters/Gen1 Category:Good Characters Category:Popular Pages Category:Random Pages